criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Weak and the Defenceless
The Weak and the Defenceless is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in Friend or Foe? and the fourteenth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the New Africa region. Plot After discovering the final leader of La Familia, Darryl Brennan, was planning to release radioactive power sources into the world after advertising them in Madagascar, the team rushed to the island country to stop him. As they arrived, they heard a gunshot as the race began, cars rushing ahead of each other into the wilderness. Rosa and the player soon began searching, with Rosa equipping her gun. Rosa then began to smell blood and spotted a trail leading to a pit stop, where they found a body brutally disfigured by acid and blood, exposed to radiation. Suddenly, Rosa recognised the clothes... belonging to tribal warrior Adaeze Okafor. Suniva soon confirmed that Adaeze was disfigured and tied up while she was exposed to high concentrations of radiation. Suniva then sadly revealed that Adaeze died a slow and painful death, before they found reason to suspect ICD operative Julia Hyde, archaeologist Naomi Harris, race and power source endorser Tet Dyke, and El Royale agent Izzah Rashid. They then found a video from Adaeze, where she revealed she was being hunted through the wilderness and knew death was coming for her, but told the team to continue fighting as the world depended on them. As the video cut off, Tadashi rushed in, revealing Darryl had begun advertising the power sources for the world to see. They soon confronted Darryl, suspecting him in the murder, where he told the filming crowds that the ICD had started a witch hunt against him and his company on the words of a criminal. As they continued filming, they also suspected Darryl's business contact Ismail Barbery. Later, as they recapped, that discovered Julia had been bribed to betray the ICD, though she refused the offer, claiming she wasn't completely heartless. They also discovered Izzah was told to stop the race by any means necessary. The pair then gathered by the finish line, before a loud bang occurred from the ICD's patrol car. They soon rushed to the car, where they found Julia with severe burns across her face and body, her clothes aflame, before she dropped to the floor. Paramedics soon rushed to her side as Joshua insisted Darryl was behind it, soon storming off. As they rushed to find the killer as Darryl continued to market the power source, they discovered Adaeze threatened both Tet and Ismail to stop working with Darryl, was working with Naomi to tie Nadine Baba to him, and had attempted to sabotage Darryl's power sources. Eventually, they discovered Naomi was responsible for the murder. Naomi soon laughed at the accusations, declaring she was nothing more than a pregnant and humble archaeologist. Rosa then quirked an eyebrow and told Naomi they too were seekers of the truth, soon presenting the evidence. Eventually, Naomi confessed, revealing she was La Familia’s most trusted assassin and had been raised to kill since birth, using her mild-mannered wife persona as a disguise to hide the truth. Naomi then further revealed her pregnancy was fake, using it to manipulate Imran into killing Raffaele Walsh as he had discovered Naomi’s connections to Nadine and La Familia. She also revealed it was her who placed the bomb in the patrol car, hoping to slow them down while Darryl completed La Familia’s task and restored the organization to its former glory. The remorseless assassin then declared she killed Adaeze after the warrior attempted to sabotage the power sources, tracking her through the woods, overpowering her, before pouring acid in her face to disarm her while she exposed her to the radiation. Naomi then began insisting that La Familia would reign victorious, no matter what, that they'd worked too hard to fail. As they handcuffed the assassin, Naomi looked at her watch, revealing Darryl had began shipping the radioactive power sources across the world. Summary Victim *'Adaeze Okafor' (brutally disfigured by a pit stop) Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Naomi Harris' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect has acid burns. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect wears fake fur. *The suspect has acid burns. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect has acid burns. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect wears fake fur. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate. *The suspect knows chemicals. *The suspect drives race cars. 'Suspect's Appearance ' *The suspect wears fake fur. Killer's Profile *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer knows chemicals. *The killer drives race cars. *The killer wears fake fur. *The killer has acid burns. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pit Stop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Gun) *Examine Faded Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Julia Hyde) *Interrogate Julia on her gun by the body. (New Crime Scene: Road Rage Racecars) *Investigate Road Rage Racecars. (Clues: Tote Bag, Torn Poster, Broken Device) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Archaeological Tools; New Crime Scene: Naomi Harris) *See if Naomi knew Adaeze. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Power Source Poster; New Suspect: Tet Dyke) *Confront Tet over endorsing the power source. *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Device. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Izzah Rashid) *Interrogate Izzah about her presence at the race. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Spear) *Analyze Spear. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemicals) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dark chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 King of the Jungle (5/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:New Africa (FOF)